La reine qui avait peur
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen, se situe pendant le Missing-year, au moment où Robin et Regina n'arrêtent pas de se chercher des noises: Regina n'arrive pas à dormir, elle se sent seule,et a peur de cette solitude qui l'avait quittée depuis l'arrivée d'Henry dans sa vie. Ses pas la guident là où elle n'aurait jamais pensé touver du récofort si elle n'écoutait que son esprit, et non son coeur...*-*


**Hello !**

 **Décidément, en e moment je n'écris que par rapport à mon quotidien ! Je m'explique, cet OS m'es venu alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir dans ma tente de camping, et puis le prochain OS sera inspiré de ma nouvelle vie en résidence universitaire... Donc voilà !**

 **Je sais pas trop quoi penser de cet OS à vrai dire... je le voulais beaucoup plus long, mais je n'y suis pas vraiment parvenue, alors si vous aviez des remarques j'aimerais beaucoup que vous les partagiez avec moi, juste histoire de vous où il y avait des bugs et aussi ce qui était bien !;-)**

 **Je vais aussi en profiter pour vous remercier, vous les reviewers et followers assidus, mais aussi vous les guest et les lecteurs fantômes ! Sans vous ça ne serait pas pareil d'écrire, j'aime beaucoup le fait de partager une passion, de discuter avec vous et d'avoir vos avis toujours bien venus ! MERCI ! *-***

 **Résumé : Regina ne trouve pas le sommeil dans sa tente, elle sort donc prendre l'air et cherche le réconfort là où son cœur la mène. (Durant le missing-year, Regina et Robin en sont encore à s'asticoter!)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

* * *

 **La reine qui avait peur**

* * *

Regina n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de vaincre cette sorcière au teint d'épinard, mais ils revenaient toujours bredouilles à la fin de chaque tentative. Elle détestait tout cela, après tout c'était SON château ! Et elle ne devait se contenter que d'une tente plantée près d'une rivière, les pieds dans la boue, au milieu des bêtes sauvages de la Forêt Enchantée, elle, la méchante reine !

Se tournant et se retournant, elle finit par se lever, fatiguée d'être fatiguée et incapable de se reposer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dormir ? Hormis le fait que son matelas peu rembourré ? Et elle finit par comprendre : la solitude et la peur... c'était idiot, mais maintenant qu'Henry était loin d'elle, et ce pour toujours, un vide immense s'était ouvert dans son cœur et ce vide même n'avait été comblé que par la peur irrationnelle de la solitude. Quand son petit prince était à ses côtés, elle oubliait toutes ses craintes, ne se souciant que de son bonheur à lui. Il lui avait donné tellement plus que ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner ! Et maintenant il était loin, il ne se souvenait même pas de son existence, et à vrai dire le seul rapport qu'elle pourrait avoir avec lui serait qu'il lise l'histoire de Blanche-Neige, mais même cela n'était pas certain, il était tellement grand maintenant !

Son cœur se serra d'autant plus à cette pensée, n'en pouvant plus, elle écarta les pends de la tente et sortit sous le dôme étoilé. Il faisait froid cette nuit là, aussi froid que dans son âme, et elle n'était couverte que d'une fine robe de soie blanche, les cheveux volant au grès de la brise. Elle frissonna et enroula instinctivement ses bras autours de sa taille, mais hors de question de retourner dans sa tente !

Le camp entier était endormi, même la sentinelle, qui s'avéra être Sleepy ! Quelle idée aussi d'avoir choisi cet imbécile de nain pour garder le camp, lui qui arriverai à dormir au milieu même d'un ouragan.

Elle fit quelques pas, les pieds nus dans l'herbe mouillée, et ceux-ci la guidèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte vers la tente qu'elle eut préféré éviter à tout prix si on l'interrogerait à ce sujet : celle du voleur, de l'homme qui sentait comme la forêt, de Robin Hood. Encore guidée par son corps, elle s'y introduisit sans plus de cérémonie et surtout sans y réfléchir. Le bruissement du tissus réveilla immédiatement l'homme, qui dégaina a lors son arc, mais en la reconnaissant il baissa l'arme et la questionna :

-Votre Majesté, un problème ?

Regina réfléchit un instant. A quoi cela pouvait bien rimer, que diable faisait-elle ici ? Mais le regard qu'il posa sur elle lui assura qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Après tout, toute reine qu'elle fût, elle restait une femme, et même un femme seule, brisée et apeurée dans la nuit noire. Décidant donc de lui faire confiance, de laisser tomber son masque pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se permit de murmurer à son adresse :

-J'ai peur... toute seule, je me sent démunie et j'ai peur...

Robin arqua un sourcil, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, elle serait bien capable de le brûler vif ! Au lieu de cela, il se décala assez pour que la reine vienne s'allonger près de lui. Elle marcha d'un pas un peu hésitant, si magnifique dans ce clair de lune, et vint se glisser sous les couvertures, raide comme un piquet, allongée sur le dos et regardant le plafond de la tente sans un mot. Robin sourit dans le noir, elle était tellement unique dans son genre ! Elle venait là au milieu de la nuit, cherchant son secours et maintenant elle faisait tout pour rester le plus loin possible de lui.

Il commençait à mieux la connaître cependant, et il savait l'effort qu'elle avait fourni contre son amour propre, et surtout il savait qu'elle n'oserait plus rien et que c'était à son tour de faire un mouvement vers elle. Mi-effrayé du sort qu'elle pourrait lui réserver s'il se trompait, mi-attendri par cette femme aux mille facettes, il posa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Les muscles raidis de Regina se détendirent peu à peu et enfin, elle se laissa aller complètement contre cette épaule amicale. Il massa son dos par dessus le tissus de sa robe et puis posa ses lèvres sur son front. Dans le noir, dans le secret de la nuit, tous ces gestes tendres leurs semblaient si naturels !

-Il est bien sûr évident que personne ne doit jamais savoir que...

-Que même la méchante reine à peur... ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre réputation, quand le jour viendra je ne serais plus qu'un simple voleur sans langue et vous la reine sans cœur...

-Et le soir venu ?

-Je serais tout ce que vous voudrez...

Les sens multiples de cette seule phrase firent rougir Regina comme jamais, heureusement, le voleur ne pouvait voir son embarras ! Sans rien dire de plus, elle se retourna dans l'autre sens dos à lui. Inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose mal, il demanda l'air de rien :

-Cela veut dire que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

-Si e n'avais plus besoin de vous, je serai partie...

A ces mots, Robin comprit le message. Il se colla dans son dos et passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille, posant ses mains à plat sur son ventre. Bientôt une main de Regina les rejoignit et elle enlaça leurs doigts, en murmurant :

-Merci...

-A votre service, Mylady !

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, pour vous c'est votre Majesté !

-Vous ne l'avouerez jamais, mais vous aimez que je vous appelle Mylady, Mylady ! Insista Robin.

-Taisez-vous et contentez-vous de me tenir dans vos bras !

OQ

Le lendemain matin Robin se réveilla de bonne heure et tout de suite le manque d'une présence le frappa. Regina avait dû le quitter alors que le soleil même ne s'était pas encore levé.

Il le savait : aujourd'hui rien ne serait plus pareil. Quand il la regarderait il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se rappeler de sa beauté au clair de lune, quand il la bousculerait par mégarde ou effleurerait sa main en voulant attraper le même plat qu'elle il ne pourrait que se rappeler de son corps chaud contre le sien. Sa voix même n'aura plus le même timbre à ses oreilles, se transformant en la plus douce mélodie qu'il soit. Rien à redire, il était amoureux. Amoureux, oui, amoureux d'une femme qui cachait son existence derrière un masque le jour, le faisant littéralement tourner en bourrique, mais qui la nuit devenait une créature si magique, si forte et si fragile à la fois.

Quand on parle du loup ! La première personne qu'il croisa ce matin là n'était autre que la reine. Elle lui adressa un regard glacial qu'elle ne réservait que pour lui et passa son chemin sans un mot. Voilà, il était redevenu un moins que rien à ses yeux.

Toute la journée ils ne cessèrent de s'envoyer des piques, des réprimandes et des menaces, si bien que leur « nuit » semblait ne jamais avoir existé, n'être qu'un merveilleux et lointain mirage...

Ce soir là, Robin alla se coucher de bonne heure, peu désireux d'assister au repas organisé par Snow et Charming. Ses yeux se fermaient à peine, quand un bruissement à peine audible le fit tressaillir et les ouvrir à nouveau. En les ouvrant il vit SON ombre à l'entrée de la tente. Encore une fois vêtue de blanc, les cheveux tressés et les pieds nus, Regina entra sans un bruit et se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de Robin. Ses longues jambes s'enroulèrent autour du voleur, et enfin elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Robin.

Tout d'abord Regina se tendit au son de sa voix, mais les bras protecteurs qui la protégeaient la rassurèrent et elle finit par répondre :

-Je... je n'arrive pas à dormir... J'ai besoin de sentir la présence de quelqu'un, de... de...

-De vous sentir chérie, protégée, aimée ?

Regina ne répondit rien, pas encore prête à dire ce qu'elle ressentait à voix haute, cela rendrait tout cela plus réel, mais au lieu de cela, elle prit la main de Robin et la pressa contre son cœur. Le voleur lui sourit et l'enlaça un peu plus contre lui :

-Bonne nuit Mylady, murmura-t-il.

-Bonne nuit Robin...

The End

* * *

 **Voilà le travail !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me laisserez la trace de votre passage ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à bientôt pour un nouvel OS ! Bisous pleins d'amour !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
